


Lacuna

by wcdarling



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Garashir - Freeform, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Post-Canon Cardassia, Sex, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcdarling/pseuds/wcdarling
Summary: A missing scene from one of all-time favorite Garashir stories, "Altering Course" by AuroraNova. As superb as that story is, this story is a scene I had found myself wanting from even my first read, and finally it occurred me that I could just go ahead and write it.





	1. Julian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Altering Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278406) by [AuroraNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova). 



> **Lacuna**  
>  _noun, plural lacunae [luh-kyoo-nee], lacunas._  
>  a gap or missing part, as in a manuscript, series, or logical argument; hiatus.
> 
> AuroraNova's ["Altering Course"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5278406/) is not only one of the best pieces of Garashir, post-Canon or otherwise, I've ever read, but also among the first, as it wasn't all that old when I first got into the genre. Over the past couple of years, I can't even calculate how many times I've read it, in whole or part. Fifty? More? I don't know. I'm kind of crazy about rereads of certain things -- books, scenes from books, stories, bits of dialogues. 
> 
> Anyway, I was rereading it again a few days ago, and a while later suddenly thought about the fact that as much as I **adore** this story, there's always been one thing that's bugged me, and I'd noticed it that day reading. One of my very favorite parts of the story, which has _dozens_ of great things going for it, is the careful construction of the traditional courtship, in every detail. How Garak educates Bashir on the matter, how he signals his intent, and then the initiation of the stages, and descriptions of all the moments. But for the third stage, sex, well... there's a lead-up, but... there's there a gap. A face to black. A lacuna. They talk again after. There are implications but.... I wanted more. Not just for the smut, but for the emotions and reactions, which are there all along in the work. Absolutely no mark or blame against the author, who one presumes just didn't want to go there, either for the purpose of the story or because they don't feel comfortable writing such material, or whatever. But it's just not there.
> 
> So I have filled it in. As you will see, the original text of [Chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5278406/chapters/12503708) is in italics, while my bit (about 2,500 words) is in regular font.
> 
> A few notes, which will help if you're not familiar with the story or haven't read recently:
> 
>   * Vocab: "dosset" is the "spoon" on the Cardassian forehead, what tinsnip refers to as a chufa (see [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479)) and I'd normally use.
>   * Vocab: "anshwar" is the act of pressing foreheads together as a form of affection. It's a term AuroaNova introduced here and others have adopted and added to the fan-built Cardassian dictionary
>   * Vocab: "pur-nim" is Garak's title in this story; similar to a mayor, not over a city but a section of a city. This position was brought back after the Dominion war. Other writers have borrowed this term.
>   * All Cardassian anatomy is per tinsnip's ”Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology."
> 


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've marked this as 1/? because I've considered writing a bonus chapter that's the middle part -- my addition -- but from Garak's point of view. Should I? Let me know in the comments!

  _"We haven't asked each other any questions in nearly two weeks," observed Julian, sitting down on his favorite chair. This one was marginally the softest in the common room, and Elim hadn't used it in months, leaving it for Julian._

_"I am quite aware," said Elim, setting down his book._

_Of course he was. "Does that mean you've asked all of your questions?"_

_"Yes."_

_His move, then. "I have one more. We've talked about the future if I stay here. But what if the political climate changes and I'm not allowed to stay any longer?"_

_"In that unfortunate circumstance, we would be forced to depend on the celebrated diversity and open-mindedness of your Federation." The idea clearly held little appeal for Elim._

_"_ We _?"_

_A pause, and then he received one of his partner's intense gazes. "If Cardassia is so foolish as to deprive itself of your talents, it will have to make do without my humble contributions."_

_All the lonely years of his exile Elim had longed for his homeworld, and now he was willing to give it up for Julian. Cardassians weren't in the habit of declaring their love the way many humans did, and Elim even less than most, but this was an open promise of undying devotion, starkly obvious and heartfelt._

_In a second he was on Elim's lap, kissing the man with more intensity than he'd ever dared previously. But there was something yet to be said, which unfortunately meant tearing himself away and resting their foreheads together. "In that case, I have one further question: will you come to my bed?"_

_Elim's whole face lit up and his dosset turned slightly blue. "With utmost pleasure."_

_In that moment, Julian knew without a doubt that he was going to marry Elim Garak._

* * *

After sliding back off Elim’s lap and rising to his feet, Julian ran his hands down his partner’s forearms to his hands. “Come on then,” he urged.

When Elim followed him up, the older man interlocked their fingers. “Impatient, are you?”

Julian leaned forward to an _anshwar_ , taking another kiss, and did indeed feel a bit impatient. He wasn’t used to being celibate for months at time. Although Elim likely was, so he withheld a reply. 

Julian let go of one hand and led the way to his own bedroom, door open as usual. The curtains were drawn, the bed made. It wasn’t the most romantic of spaces, more functional than anything, but Elim was with him and one day, he was now sure, he was going to _marry_ the man.

Elim himself didn’t look as though he had a plan. Julian couldn’t say he’d planned anything out in detail himself. This wasn’t some seduction scene. And it was the opposite of a one-night stand. They knew each other _intimately_ , just not in this context. 

Well, when in doubt, improvise.

“Elim Garak, I asked you to come to my bed!” he announced, seizing the man bodily and toppling him inelegantly backwards onto the mattress.

“ _Oof!_ ” Elim grunted, his hair gone slightly astray. Oh, he’d like to see a lot more of that, thought Julian. “What was that about?” 

“Getting you into my bed,” Julian replied laughingly as he settled in bedside him. “Had to get started somehow.” 

“Ah.” 

Lying on his side, Julian shimmied closer so he could throw one leg over Elim’s and an arm across his chest. “What would you like to do next?” he whispered into his lover’s ear.

Elim’s pressed his lips together before drawing in a long breath through his nose. “Whatever _you’d_ like to do.”

What was this? Elim Garak, _passive_? Who had courted whom? But OK, he could work with this.

“What _I’d_ like,” Julian began, speaking low, still directly into Elim’s ear, “is for us to start getting undressed. Tops first.” 

He flopped over onto his back. “How about you do me first?” Oh, _double-entendres_. 

Elim turned and leaned on an elbow. “I’d be happy to. I _did_ make that shirt.”

And so the _pur-nim_ , once a tailor, once a spy, began to remove his future husband’s shirt, made as a courting gift. His usually steady hands were shaking slightly as he undid the clasps down the front, Julian noticed. 

“Now sit up a bit so I can...” 

Julian obeyed and Elim worked the shirt off his shoulders and arms. As Elim carefully folded the garment, Julian took a moment to stretch, bringing one hand across his chest to grasp to opposite shoulder, while that arm stretched out sideways.

“ _Oh_ ,” Elim said, sounding surprised as he turned back from putting the shirt on the nightstand. “You’re so....”

Julian cocked his head. “ _So_...?”

Elim extended a hand as if to touch. “May I?”

“That _is_ the point, dear.” 

As his partner moved closer and began running his hands over Julian’s shoulders, arms, chest and back, Julian once again began to wonder at Elim’s tentativeness. The man’s demeanor had altered subtly since they’d entered the bedroom. There’d been times during their courtship when Elim had seemed to doubt his own worthiness as a spouse or his own potential aptitude for fatherhood, but Julian hadn’t expected doubts in the bedroom. He’d have to be the one to erase them.

“Mmm, that feels lovely,” he murmured, leaning forward so he was once again speaking into Elim’s ear. 

“Your skin... it’s so smooth,” the Cardassian marveled. “But in a different way than I expected. Even with those hairs, there are natural oils. And it’s so _warm_.” He began to knead one of Julian’s pecs.

“I’m glad you like it,” Julian informed him before licking a hot stripe down the topmost ridge running from Elim’s ear down his jaw. 

“ _Julian!_ ” Elim gasped. At this Julian repeated the trajectory, only this time sucking with both lips and tongue. The older man grasped Julian by the shoulders, a wild look in his eyes. “Get my shirt off _now!_ ” 

Once this was accomplished, it was all roving hands and mouths. There were cursory anatomy lessons, with Elim teasing Julian over the absurdity of male Human nipples, while Julian tested out the sensitivity of the various ridges on Elim’s chest, back, abdomen and, well, really anywhere above the waist. His partner’s breathing was elevated and there was no doubt the Cardassian was becoming more and more aroused.

“You’re very sensitive,” Julian remarked quietly, just after sliding his tongue up a neck ridge, from shoulder to ear. 

Not that he wasn’t sensitive himself. Elim’s hands, if not his mouth, had explored him as well, and despite the teasing, he’d quickly realized Human nipples’ role as an erogenous zone. This connection made, he’d carried out experiments that now had Julian half-hard.

Right. As good as all had been so far, Julian did now want to get on with things. Quite familiar with Cardassian anatomy, albeit in a different context, he ran a hand down the front of Elim’s trousers and cupped what he knew lay hidden beneath. 

Elim’s immediate reaction was to hiss and jerk his hips back, but within a second the man pressed forward back into Julian’s hand. Elim dropped his head into Julian’s neck with what sounded half like a sob and began to grind. 

It seemed Elim was ready to move ahead as well.

Once they’d both quickly removed anything in the way of being entirely naked, they reclined together entwined like a pair of snakes. There was no touching of genitals, just yet – only skin, hair and breath. 

“I love you, Elim,” whispered Julian, staring deeply into his partner’s blue eyes.

“And I you.” The Cardassian ran a finger down Julian’s cheek.  

After a few moments once again exploring one another’s skin, Elim was the one to pull back. He seemed to want to assess the situation.

“I’m wondering what you’d like to do next,” he said. Again, that hint of passivity, uncertainty… before a familiar grin appeared. “Wait, I know what should come next!”

And somehow Julian _did_ know, because near instantly his hands were down guarding his private parts — which was so utterly ridiculous he laughed. So did Elim. He certainly hadn’t consciously wanted to hide, but again, this was so new.

“Come on, let me see...” he said, speaking as if to a customer seeking an alteration on a garment. “I have to really see it in order to... _Oh_.”

Julian had lowered his hands and repositioned himself so he was on his side, one leg down, the other up, bent at the knee. He was now exposed as could be.  What would Elim think? And _do?_  

The Cardassian’s expression was unreadable, though certainly not negative. It was curious, yes, but also... amused? No, more like delighted. Not disgusted. Hopefully he would say some—

Suddenly a cool hand encircled him. “Oh, I think I shall enjoy exploring this new territory,” Elim purred. And then he was pushing Julian so he was flat on his back and could be straddled. 

“I knew about this, of course. As a tailor, I had to fit human men, and I did my research... but to _see_ it, well.”

This ‘plain and simple’ act was delivered along with strokes that weren’t a bit tentative.

“And feel it.”

Here he pulled and squeezed at the head, pushing up the foreskin.

“Fascinating design. I can’t say I understand it,” he continued, “but I’ll watch for your reactions.”

Which we’re becoming more obvious by the moment. 

“I have every confidence in you,” Julian breathed. Oh gods, Elim had noticed the first bit of pre-cum and touched it with his index finger. “Sorry, I can’t help it, I’m excited...”

“Don’t apologize. I take it as a compliment.” And then he popped his finger into his mouth like he was sampling a sweet.

“Sorry,” Julian said again, before he could stop himself. “I should have warned you.”

“About what?” Elim asked, looking at his now clean finger. “That’s delicious.”

At that Julian threw his head back and laughed, full-throated. “Don’t tell me. Like fish juice?” 

Elim’s hands, yes _both_ of them, were on him, working him up, as he replied. “Something like that. Very good.”

Julian kept his head back then, for a couple of minutes, eyes unfocused, and let Elim work him, work him. He didn’t need to speak, as his body spoke for him.

That is, until he felt a hand cupping his balls.

“ _Nnnh_ , Elim!” he warned gently, propping himself up on his elbows. “No, don’t stop, just...”

“ _Gentle_ ,” Elim finished for him. “I did do _research_ , I told you.”

Indeed, while one scaled hand continued to stroke and squeeze, the other began to roll, to explore. One of Julian’s legs shook.

“It’s hard to describe.... I know you don’t have anything comparable,” he attempted to explain, “but while it feels good, to have them touched, it’s also a touch terrifying... because with so little effort...”

Fortunately Elim no longer practiced torture. Because rather than fondling his most delicate bits further with his hands, Elim was now scooting backwards, his bottom in the vee of his partner’s legs, and pressing Julian’s balls into his own groin — his _ajan_.

Despite the doctor’s now three quarters of a year on Cardassia, the male Cardassian reproductive system and organs were still somewhat of a mystery to Julian. He was familiar with the female from his work in obstetrics and gynecology, performing exams, assisting in births. His experience with Cardassian men was from PADDs and his colleagues’ lessons.

Elim had now begun to bump and grind his _ajan_ , closed but swollen and tinged blue, against the bottom of Julian’s cock and balls. It wasn’t something he’d have thought would be comfortable, but somehow Elim intuited exactly how to do it, no pinching, no crushing, just _right_. And the way one hand fisted around the base while the other stroked up and down... 

He wrapped his arms around Elim’s back and began to pant. “Oh, Elim… how can you be doing this?” The pre-cum was bubbling now, making Elim’s strokes glide, and somehow his lover even knew to use his thumb on the glans, _just like that_ and—

His body spasmed backward, his arms let go and he watched Elim’s face as cum erupted onto it and onto his chest, his shoulders, and yes dripped onto his _ajan_. 

Still feeling the aftershocks, he once more took Elim in his arms and began to kiss him, semen and all. “Oh, my god...”  he murmured, kissing up and down his lover’s ear ridges. “How did you _do_ that?” 

“Do what?” Elim replied, with faux innocence. “Did I do something?” 

Julian pulled back and yes, Elim was delighted to be playing this game. And pleased beyond measure with himself.

“Hmm, I’m not sure I recall,” Julian played along. “I suppose I’ll have to do something myself and see if either of us recall it later.”

And with that, he quickly slipped out from under Elim and flopped him flat on his back, spread eagle, with little effort. Fortunately it was a good-sized bed. The Cardassian looked at him questioningly. 

“Augmented strength, remember?” he joked. Elim didn’t care, so why not?  

“I see,” the older man replied. “And will there be any further displays of strength?” 

Was it Julian’s imagination, or did Elim sound slightly nervous, beneath the banter? He’d seemed much more confident taking control of Julian, but now...

“Oh, I don’t think it’s strength I’ll be using next,” he announced softly, deciding then exactly what he was going to do, “but _skill_.” 

Julian got on all fours and then positioned himself between his lover’s split legs. After lying down on his stomach, legs stretched behind, Julian straddled Elim’s hips with his elbows and arms and leaned in. Elim’s engorged _ajan_ was only inches away. 

He’d been maintaining eye contact as much as possible all along, but the look Julian now saw on Elim’s face was priceless. His eyes were wide, while his lips were parted. His dosset was now dark blue. Meanwhile he had his hands clasped below his chin. So, aroused, but also… afraid? 

“Elim,” Julian whispered, reaching up and taking his partner’s hands. “I want to taste you. To please you. Is that all right?” 

The Cardassian bit his lip, another priceless expression. “ _Yessss_ ,” he whimpered. 

What was he seeing here? Elim withdrew his hands and folded them back behind his head. 

“Are you _quite_ certain?” At this point Julian knew _he_ certainly wanted to, because he could smell Elim, and while it was an alien scent, it was definitely one that translated as appealing. 

Elim nodded. “I’m certain, I’ve just never...” He cleared his through quietly, trying to preserve the moment. “Never had anyone do that... _this_... to me.” 

 _Oh_.  Never? 

“Well, there’s always a first time,” Julian said, directing his attention downward, “and this is yours. Enjoy.” 

And to judge by the amount of writhing, cursing, hair-pulling, and near shouting that ensued, Elim did. Immensely. 

For Julian, beyond the great pleasure of giving his beloved pleasure, seeing how his body shuddered when he did _this_ and _that_ or _hmm, oh, yes, this_ , there was wonder at the elegance of the Cardassian’s anatomy. The microscaling of the lips, the lubricated “purse,” and the secret treasure that like any human male he’d wondered about, the concealed phallus, Elim’s _prUt_. When everted, that prUt did not seem like it could possibly fit back — but who cared when Elim was beside himself as he assured Julian that yes, the _irrlun_ was indeed the most erogenous spot on his entire body. (And also, what would that _prUt_ feel like inside him?) 

Julian had his tongue deep in Elim’s purse, a hand stroking the _irrlun_ , when he felt the irregular contractions begin. His lover’s hips suddenly jerked. “Oh, Julian... _the rain! The rain!_ ”

He didn’t know the words, but he got their meaning. Pulling away, he watched as Elim came just as forcefully as Julian had earlier. He reached and smeared some of the fluid onto his fingers before sampling it. 

“That’s delicious.”

“Is it?” Elim panted. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Yawning, Julian crawled up so he was lying next to Elim, head on the pillows. “I’m ready for a nap. How about you?” 

“And I thought I was the older one.” 

“Take my need for sleep as a compliment.” 

Elim settled down beside him, arranging his pillow how he liked it. Somehow it already seemed like they’d known each other naked like this forever. And they’d be sleeping together from now on, he supposed. He nestled his head into Elim’s shoulder and quickly fell into a doze.

 

* * *

 

_Later, enjoying the glow of post-coital satisfaction, he murmured, "I can't believe you'd never had oral sex before."_

_"I never allowed myself to be so vulnerable," said Elim. Of course. Vulnerability again. "That was highly enjoyable."_

_"I'd have been worried if it wasn't."_

_Elim looked at him through half-closed eyes. "I'd never particularly enjoyed the entire process of sexual activity before."_

_The admission shocked more brain cells into gear. "Never? You never enjoyed sex?" The concept was frankly hard for Julian to grasp. Intellectually he understood, but he couldn't relate._

_"Not beyond an occasional means of physical release. I was taught from a young age that it is the most dangerous of weaknesses."_

_That could easily ruin sex, he imagined. "I'm not a psychiatrist, but I'm fairly certain that qualifies as projecting onto you."_

_"Possibly."_

_He had a lot of questions – he was reeling from the implication that Elim knew Julian would want to have sex frequently and planned to, what, suffer through? – but it wasn't the time, so he settled for remarking, "I'm very glad you enjoyed it now, with me." It was probably the most profound display of trust Elim could give, since it wasn't all at the conscious level._

_"As am I, for multiple reasons. I do hope we can repeat the experience soon.”_

_"Soon as in tonight?"_

_"Is that an offer?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Delightful."_

_Julian didn't want to ruin the mood, but he had to ask, "What's your stance on penetrative intercourse?"_

_"That is considered an act of claiming between two men." Elim paused as was his habit when weighing the truth of his next words. "I would like you to claim me, Julian. Then in the very near future I would like to claim you, if you're willing."_

_"I don't think willing accurately conveys my enthusiasm for both propositions." Sexual compatibility wasn't looking to be a problem at all. "But this time, I want to explore every centimeter of your body."_

_"So long as I get to return the favor."_

_"I'd expect nothing less."_


	2. Elim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as Chapter 1, only from Garak's point of view -- "bookends" included.
> 
> Funny thing about writing this chapter: I kept wondering why it was taking me so long to write. It's true I did kept writing it in smaller bursts, not all in one sit-down. Also wrote some of it during my work commute. But I worked on it after work too. And yet, it still took longer than I imagined. Pasting it into Word explained it: over 4,000 words. So a lot longer than the first chapter. Which hinges on Garak thinking a hell of a lot more and things being _described more, he he._

Just because he was engrossed in a book didn’t mean Elim wasn’t aware of everything around him. He certainly was aware that Julian, who ostensibly had left the room to have a drink of water, was actually delaying the initiation of a conversation. They remained in second stage courtship and for the human, questions still remained.

Julian reappeared and took a seat in his customary chair. "We haven't asked each other any questions in nearly two weeks," he observed.

 _Ah, finally we get to it_. Elim had been waiting at least a week for Julian to say something similar. He set down his book. "I am quite aware."

Julian blinked; Elim's response wasn’t a surprise, but it _was_ a prompt. "Does that mean you've asked all of your questions?"

"Yes," Elim replied. And now it was time for at least one more question. Would he pass the test?

Julian crossed one leg over the other, a slight stall. "We've talked about the future if I stay here," he began. "But what if the political climate changes and I'm not allowed to stay any longer?"

This was a matter Elim had weighed at length, and more and more as the courtship proceeded, as it was a very serious consideration. Time to share his conclusion.

"In that unfortunate circumstance," he explained, "we would be forced to depend on the celebrated diversity and open-mindedness of your Federation."

Julian's face froze in momentary shock. " _We?_ "

Elim swallowed. He had meant what he said. There would be nothing for it.

"If Cardassia is so foolish as to deprive itself of your talents, it will have to make do without my humble contributions."

Then, almost before the words were out of Elim's mouth, Julian was in his lap, arms about his shoulders, kissing him with a passion and intensity Elim had never known. Not fighting the onslaught in the least, Elim felt a wave of heat spread through his chest, to his core, and into his groin.

Julian pulled back and rested their foreheads together into an _anshwar_. His hazel eyes glistened. "In that case, I have one further question: _will you come to my bed?_ "

Though he knew that somewhere he felt terror at the prospect, the warmth in his body and Julian's arms around him made his answer easy.

"With utmost pleasure."

Julian's face glowed at the words. Astonishing. After all these weeks of courtship, it was still difficult for Elim to believe the younger man really wanted him, but... well, look how far they were and still he hadn’t backed out. He even wanted him in _this_ way.

Elim was soon left feeling bereft, as Julian slid out of his lap and what, was he tugging on his arms? "Come on then," his partner urged.

 _Well_. Best pretend he was fully prepared for this. He sprang to his feet and, taking hold of Julian's hands, teased him playfully: "Impatient, are you?"

No verbal reply was forthcoming; instead Julian drew him close for another _anshwar_ and a several more kisses. The heat in Elim's belly throbbed, while his pulse began to rise along with his anxiety.

As Julian guided him to his bedroom, suddenly all the doubts he’d had about this moment, and the entire third stage, flew in to fill a void he hadn’t even realized had been there. He’d been so occupied with stages one and two, and half-sure Julian would call off the courtship, that he hadn’t allowed himself to fully consider what he would do in this moment.

But now he was in Julian's bedroom and the best approach would be to... _hmm_. Definitely avoid seeming fearful. Or shy. "Keep an open mind," as the humans said. There would be alien anatomy. And maybe sex with Julian might be different than what he expected. If he could just keep his anxiety and general distaste at bay.

He must only have allowed himself to be preoccupied with these thoughts for a few seconds, but nonetheless he was startled when Julian took him by the shoulders and tossed him onto the bed. _What!?_

"Elim Garak, I asked you to come to my bed!"

Well, that was inelegant. His hair was askew. "What was that about?"

"Getting you into my bed," said Julian, climbing onto the mattress beside him. "Had to get started somehow."

"Ah."

 _Well, better him than me_ , Elim thought. _If he’d waited on_ me _..._

But once again Julian was taking the initiative. Moving closer, he threw half his body over Elim's. Moving so quickly!

"What would you like to do next?" the human whispered — into his ear, with hot trails of air puffing down his aural ridges.

 _Breathe_ , Elim.

"Whatever _you’d_ like to do," he fumbled. _What kind of response was that?_ Certainly not the response of the usually confident Elim Garak. But he wasn’t really confident when it came to this, was he?

For a moment Julian looked as if he’d had the same thought, but then he continued to speak hot words into Elim's ear: "What _I’d_ like is for us to start getting undressed. Tops first."

And then the man rolled sideways onto his back. "How about you do me first?"

For a second Elim froze. Julian was going far too fast. But then he realized. _Shirts_. Julian wanted help taking his shirt off. Wait. _That_ he could do.

He leaned up on an elbow. "I’d be happy to. I _did_ make that shirt."

If there was something Elim was very confident in, it was handling clothes, and so he made short, neat work of removing Julian's handmade shirt. His hands shook slightly — traitorous body! — but the front was soon open and he coaxed Julian to sit up so he could work the shirt off his shoulders and arms.

Elim wasn’t about to throw tidiness aside or rush things, so he folded up the shirt and placed it on the nightstand. When he turned back to Juilan, he was faced with a rather magnificent view.

" _Oh_."

The man was stretching, one arm extended, one clasping his chest, and from shoulder to abs to knuckle, it was toned muscle wrapped in smooth dune-colored skin. There was a pattern of dark hair on the chest, with a trail leading downward, but not so much as to be unappealing.

Elim took this in at a glance and found he couldn’t adequately express himself. "You’re so..."

Julian cocked his head. " _So...?_ "

Words still weren’t coming, so instinctively he moved to touch, extending a hand toward that golden skin.

"May I?"

Julian pursed his lips, suppressing a smile. "That _is_ the point, dear."

Asking for permission had come naturally. He’d touched Julian during the courtship of course, but only in the barest part; his hands, mostly, and then in their _anshwars_ and kisses. When he’d put his arms around his dear human, it had been through clothing. But now, given the opportunity, he was ready to embrace it. Julian clearly expected it.

He began with the shoulders, absent ridges and thus presenting inherent vulnerability. He’d thought of it as a fault of human design, but here, with Julian his conception shifted. The play of muscles and bone beneath that skin — so smooth in comparison to his own — was compelling. It drew him in closer.

As he ran his hands down Julian's arms, he leaned in for a kiss. He noticed a faint flush on his partner's face. His skin must be very sensitive.

He reached around and ran his palms down the human's back; again, without ridges but not without strength. He drew one of his hands to Julian's front and stroked the hair there. The texture was different than the hair on the man's head, more like fur, and not unpleasant.

This entire experience of touching was not unpleasant. _At all._

His partner leaned in for yet another _anshwar_ and groaned in pleasure. "That feels lovely," he murmured, leaning ever further in, speaking into Elim's ear. That hot breath again.

"Your skin," Elim breathed. "It's so smooth." He continued to run his hands up Julian's front and back. "But in a different way than I expected. Even with those hairs, there are natural oils. And it's so _warm_."

Pleasing his partner didn’t seem to be a problem so far, to his relief. He began to knead one of Julian's pecs. Elim was about to investigate the dark circle at the center of it when he was he was interrupted.

"I’m glad you like it," Julian said softly, lips close to Elim's ear. And then a hot, moist tongue swept down his aural ridge, from ear to jaw.

" _Julian!_ " he gasped. _Not fair!_ He wasn’t ready!

But Julian was only encouraged. Now his whole mouth was on the ridge, both of them actually, sucking and on the edge of biting. As the man moved down the jawline, Elim found himself instantly aroused.

With both hands he grasped his partner by the shoulders. "Get my shirt off _now!_ "

He really had no time to think about it; it was just an impulse that came over him. As his top came off and Julian's hands touched him, there simply wasn’t time for doubts and reservations to come into it.

Julian was obviously familiar with Cardassian anatomy from his work as a physician, but his understanding of the body's ridges was uncanny. Did he actually know, or was he just making lots of lucky guesses? The human was sucking and biting on Elim's neck ridges while he raked his nails down his spine.

"You’re very sensitive," Julian murmured before sliding his tongue up a neck ridge, from shoulder to ear.

Not that Elim wasn’t responding in kind. He fell on Julian's neck, unprotected and seductive and, he discovered, just as attuned to pleasure as any Cardassian's. The younger man's hands reciprocated the pleasure he was receiving.

Somewhere in there Elim managed to ask about the circles on Julian's chest, which had now darkened. The human had explained briefly, explaining they were the same as a female human's nursing teat, except in the male they were vestigial. They did have one purpose, however, Julian informed him. "Try twisting and squeezing..."

This manipulation, which sent Julian to babbling, seemed to trigger a new phase, because the man lowered his hand and cupped it firmly over Elim's _ajan_.

Well, _that_ brought Elim back to himself. Momentarily at least: _Sexual relations_. It was going to happen. And _oh please_ let it be good enough Julian would keep him, and he could endure it.

He hissed and drew back, an automatic reaction — he’d been genuinely startled — but then responded as he knew he should, pressing forward into his partner's hand.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that this felt lovely, as his _ajan_ was properly swollen at this point from all the foreplay, and yet to Elim it came as a welcome surprise. No "acting" would be required.

He tucked his face into Julian's shoulder and ground himself into the human's hand.

After that it was just as before, with all manner of clothing discarded, this time without any folding. They just wanted to get their hands on one another.

Soon they were entwined skin to skin, and Elim was delightfully warm. Julian was like a living, breathing basking rock. Elim ran his fingers through the human's hair and after that, let his hands roam across that pliable, smooth skin. Julian returned the favor, tracing ridges with his fingers and yes, coming back again to nibble on his jaw.

"I love you, Elim," Julian whispered, his extraordinary brown-gold eyes staring deeply into his.

Elim ran a finger down the human's cheek. "And I you."

They kissed then, deeply and passionately, and were beginning to use their hands again when it occurred to Elim that maybe now he might experiment with being more active, less passive.

"I’m wondering what you’d like to do next," Elim wondered aloud. He’d meant to sound confident but perhaps he just sounded uncertain again.

Just at the moment, trying to regroup, he became conscious of a pressure against his thigh. _Julian_.

Elim pulled back slightly and grinned. "Wait, I know what should come next!"

And somehow Julian knew just what he meant, because in just a moment his hands flew downward to cover himself. Elim found this hilarious and so did Julian, and for a moment they were both laughing.

Oh, but perhaps laughing at Julian wasn’t quite the way to start things off. Best to switch gears.

"Come on, let me see..." he cajoled. "I have to really see it in order to...  _Oh_."

Julian had taken away his hands and positioned himself so Elim had the clearest possible view. And although he had made himself familiar with human anatomy, even this aspect, over the years, it had never been at close range, in the flesh.

The human's  _prUt_ — _penis_ , they called it — was astonishingly long and of a much more uniform width than the Cardassian equivalent. The fact that it had expanded to that size in just the last few minutes, since they entered the bedroom, was astonishing. It looked completely solid. Human males had external genitalia, a foolish adaptation in Elim's mind, but at least they didn’t carry their genitals around at full size. Although their gonads were another matter. How human men could walk confidently anywhere with their fertility on the line like that, Elim didn’t know.

This consideration was brief, but instantly Elim knew one thing: He wanted to know how this all worked. How could he make Julian feel? He was fairly sure he’d be able to push all the right buttons, so to speak. Julian was certainly responsive.

Taking a page from Julian's playbook, Elim reached out boldly with his hand. He encircled Julian's _prUt_ , which was wonderfully smooth, much more so than anything else he’d touched so far. "Oh, I think I shall enjoy exploring this new territory," he purred.

And then he pushed Julian so he was flat on his back. This was a comfortable role, being in charge. He knelt and straddled his partner just below the vee of his legs.

Sliding his hand up and down Julian's _prUt_ , Elim found himself entranced with the shifting of the soft skin over the hard, corded flesh beneath. Nothing he’d read had prepared his for this. Or the flush that was growing on Julian's face.

"I knew about this, of course," he informed his partner. It was not quite a lie. "As a tailor, I had to fit human men, and I did my research." He left out that the bulk of this research have been done when he was part of the Obsidian Order, and had nothing to do with fitting pants.

"But to _see_ it, well. And feel it."

Here he took the opportunity to explore the structure at the organ's tip, a cap of flesh looser than anywhere else. When manipulated, ah, it revealed secrets – not least of which was Julian's reaction.

Elim began using two hands, one on the shaft, one on the tip.

"Fascinating design," he commented. "I can’t say I understand it, but I’ll watch for your reactions."

Julian seemed to be very sensitive at the tip. Elim hasn’t even really touched the base at all. The human didn’t seem to have any equivalent to the _irrlun_.

"I have every confidence in you," Julian assured, voice breathy.

Oh, what was this? A drop of semi-opaque liquid had appeared at the opening of Julian's _penis_. Elim touched his finger to it automatically.

Julian made a strange face. "Sorry, I can’t help it," he said. "I’m excited..."

Odd. This had to be normal. "Don’t apologize. I take it as a compliment."

Elim glanced at his finger and sniffed. Pleasant. He tasted it. _Very_ pleasant.

Julian looked nervous. "Sorry," he apologized – again. "I should have warned you."

"About what? That's delicious."

Something about this struck Julian as immensely funny, because he tossed his head back and laughed full-throated. Elim didn’t understand the joke, but he hadn't made a mistake, so that was good.

"Don’t tell me," Julian chuckled. "Like fish juice?"

"Something like that. Very good."

But enough of this. Elim went back to work, both hands stroking, teasing, twisting, exploring. His intuition in this area was evidently excellent, because for a number of minutes, Julian didn’t speak.

That is, until Elim moved the hand that had been stroking the shaft and cupped it around the puckered sack of the testicles.

Julian was instantly alert. "Elim!" He warned, raising himself up on his elbows. "No, don’t stop," he clarified, "just..."

Elim understood. " _Gentle_ ," he finished for him. "I did do _research,_ I told you."

Gently, but with enough pressure that the human would _feel_ something, Elim stroked and squeezed. The way he could roll the testicles forward, together, apart seemed very wrong, but Julian wasn’t telling him to stop.

The human felt compelled to explain. "It's hard to describe. I know you don’t have anything comparable. Um… It feels good, to have them touched, but it's also a touch terrifying... because with so little effort..."

Elim understood completely. He was grateful for his internal testicles.

Meanwhile, while he’d been focusing on Julian, Elim's own body had gotten to work, he realized, glancing down. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen or felt himself so aroused.

He shifted his bottom until Julian's testicles were against his _ajan_. Cooler than the rest of him, and _mmm_ , delightful. But careful, _careful_.

Julian was clearly surprised by this maneuver but far from rejecting it, pressed into it. Elim began to grind with intention — pleasing both the doctor, whom he attended two-handed, and himself, teasing his _ajan_.

After on a couple of minutes, Elim felt himself surrounded by the hot human's arms. "Oh, Elim," Julian panted. "How can you be doing this?"

By now Julian's _prUt_ was reddened, more of the delicious lubricant bubbling from the tip, allowing Elim's hand to glide as it stroked, stroked...

And then the rain poured down for Julian, who let go and erupted with ropes of semen, which jerked out in batches, unlike a Cardassian's.

Elim was quite filthy. But it didn’t matter — definitely not, when he felt so pleased with himself and Julian was nearly delirious.

The human fell upon him with kisses. "Oh, my god," he murmured, in between kissing Elim's aural ridges yet again. "How did you _do_ that?"’

"Do what?" he teased. Oh, he had done well indeed. "Did I do something?"

Julian pulled back and had that same look he sometimes got during their literary debates: brief exasperation followed quickly by smugness.

"Hmm, I’m not sure I recall," Julian bluffed. "I suppose I’ll have to do something myself and see if either of us recall it later."

And with that, Garak was suddenly flipped over onto his back, spread eagle. He normally never would have been caught so unawares, and now Julian had chucked him over without much effort. _How?_

The human smirked, damn him. "Augmented strength, remember?"

 _Use your brain, Elim_. "I see. And will there be any other further displays of strength?"

"Oh, I don’t think it's strength I’ll be using next," Julian responded, "but _skill_."

He was hinting at something, but what?

Julian positioned himself so he was lying on his stomach, head between Elim's legs.

Oh, _that_ what.

Elim swallowed thickly. The prospect was not without its appeal. He had on occasion imagined the act, although that had been years ago. Now Julian was here, offering. Elim wanted to say yes, but _could_ he?

Julian, who’d been eyeing Elim with adoration, reached up and took his hands, which Elim hadn’t even realized he’d clasped beneath his chin. "Elim," he whispered, "I want to taste you. To please you. Is that all right?"

The Cardassian bit his lip. _All right?_

" _Yessss_ ," he whimpered. Actually _whimpered_.

Trying to seem a bit more confident, he folded his hands back behind his head. He was ready for this.

"Are you _quite_ certain?" his dear Julian clarified.

"I’m certain," he assured. "I’ve just never..." _Honesty_ , Elim. "Never had anyone do that... _this_... to me."

Consent obtained, Julian licked his lips. "Well, there's always a first time," he said. "And this is yours."

From the very first touch of Julian's tongue, Elim found himself overwhelmed with impulses — to cry out, to thrust, to tear at the sheets, to evert immediately. It wasn’t possible to do all these things at the same time, but within five minutes he’d exercised these options and more, through no will of his own. Julian's mouth and just the fact that it was _Julian_ aroused Elim more than anything in his life.

It was perfection: from the way the human spread open his _ajan_ with his tongue, like parting a curtain, to the way Julian's fingers found Elim's _chuva_ and pressed just firmly enough, at just the right moment, that his _prUt_ emerged without any thought on his part at all. And then what Julian did with his _prUt_ once he had it! Had the doctor done research too, or was he just exceptionally intuitive? Julian certainly seemed to know how to play Elim's _irrlun_ , and he managed to say so. Julian's mouth was too full to reply.

The Cardassian was holding onto the headboard with one hand and thrusting in Julian's general direction when he felt the rain building. Julian's tongue was buried deep. How long until—

Elim's hips jerked upwards as lightning struck. "Oh, Julian... the _rain! The rain_!"

Julian looked delighted as he was painted with Elim's come, which was copious. He even smeared some of it onto his fingers and proceeded to taste it.

"That's delicious," he opined, echoing Elim's earlier comment.

"Is it? I’m glad you liked it."

Elim was still catching his breath as Julian crawled up the bed to lie down next to him.

"I’m ready for a nap," he said. "How about you?"

Elim was feeling exhilarated rather than sleepy. "And I thought I was the older one."

Julian simply turned on his side and cuddled his head into Elim's shoulder. "Take my need for sleep as a compliment."

And when his partner dozed off a minute or so later, Elim decided that he would accept the compliment. To his utter astonishment, this encounter, the cause of so much anxiety, had been a success.

* * *

 

Afterward Julian brought up the obvious.

"I can't believe you'd never had oral sex before," he murmured.

"I never allowed myself to be so vulnerable," said Elim, wishing Julian could have let it slide. "That was highly enjoyable."

The human nuzzled Elim's cheek. "I'd have been worried if it wasn't."

"I'd never particularly enjoyed the entire process of sexual activity before."

Honestly, how did _that_  slip out?

Julian raised his eyebrows. " _Never?_ You never enjoyed sex?"

There was no helping it now. Julian wanted answers.

"Not beyond an occasional means of physical release," Elim admitted. "I was taught from a young age that it is the most dangerous of weaknesses." Tain's legacy still loomed large and long.

Julian nodded vaguely. "I'm not a psychiatrist, but I'm fairly certain that qualifies as projecting onto you."

"Possibly," Elim hedged.

"I'm very glad you enjoyed it now, with me," Julian said softly.

"As am I, for multiple reasons," he agreed. _Oh, yes, very much so_. "I do hope we can repeat the experience soon."

"Soon as in tonight?" Julian clarified.

"Is that an offer?"

"Yes."

"Delightful."

And it really was. What had filled him with foreboding only an hour earlier now seemed like a new adventure.

But Julian had a question. "What's your stance on penetrative intercourse?"

Oh. Well, if _that_ was on the menu...

"That is considered an act of claiming between two men," Elim explained. He turned over the possibilities in his mind. Their anatomy differed, but he believes it would work. "I would like you to claim me, Julian. Then in the very near future I would like to claim you, if you're willing."

"I don't think willing accurately conveys my enthusiasm for both propositions," Julian chuckled. "But this time, I want to explore every centimeter of your body."

There was _more_ to explore? In that case...

"So long as I get to return the favor," he insisted.

"I'd expect nothing less."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the many comments and also "votes" saying "Yes, do Garak, do Garak!"


End file.
